I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weighted devices for encircling a horse's leg. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible weight strap including an internally-provided weight and, alternatively or additionally, interchangeable, externally-fitted weights.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
The fragility and related problems associated with the musculature of a horse's leg are well known. A young horse's legs must be treated and observed with considerable care. An adult horse demands much the same attention. Perhaps the areas most susceptible to injury and improper training are the stifle joints and tendons in the back of the leg. These regions are easily damaged and otherwise require special care in treatment.
The stifle joints and tendons particularly require proper training and care in young horses. These animals typically have weak muscles and joints in general that require special attention, although the stifles and back leg muscles particularly require such attention.
Several attempts have been made to attack at least one of these recurring problems, that being the prevention and care of horses with leg problems. Typically the treatment has included boots for a horse's hooves, leg supports or stockings. These treatments, however, were hindered by limited knowledge and understanding of the physiology involved in treating joints and muscles. For example, early boots were directed to confining muscles to reduce swelling or to providing muscle support by bracing certain muscles or groups of muscles. However, these approaches failed to provide a direct method by which the muscles are strengthened. In any event, known methods also did little for training the horse's legs, especially the legs of young horses.
Accordingly, the prior approaches to solving the problems of devices for healing a horse's injured leg muscles or joints or to training these areas have failed to solve known problems.